Some Things are just Meant to be Kept in the Dark
by Masterfanfic2014-15
Summary: "Don't give into your fears. If you do, you won't be able to talk to your heart ."- Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist. Rated T for mentions of Abuse.


**Me: This is my second one-shot. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Legend:

**Bold= Flashbacks,**

_Italics/Underline= Time switch,_

_Italics= Character's Thoughts/Communication via other sources,_

_**Bold/Italics/Underline= Scene Switch**_

* * *

Timeline: After_ "Homesick"_ and before _"Lights of Orion"_.

* * *

(**_Scene: Main Chamber, Scorpion Stinger_**/No one's POV)

Through the vast areas of Space, the Scorpion Stinger hovers around. Inside, the main enemy of the Galaxy Rangers, Scorpius sits on his throne, trying to think of a plan to get rid of the Rangers and get his _"hands"_ on the Quasar Sabres.

_"Daddy!"_ His daughter Trakeena came running in, "I have an idea to get rid of those _pesky_ Galaxy Rangers!",

"Speak your words. I'll give you one chance." Scorpius growled,

"I found a monster with an interesting ability. He calls himself Morpheus." The name of the monster seemed to have caught her father's interest,

"Bring him in." On his word, the monster walked in, he looked slightly humanoid in a way, had red glowing eyes and wasn't friendly at all.

"Master Scorpius, I will not fail you. I will destroy those Galaxy Rangers, by using their worst memories against them.",

"What is your power?" Scorpius asked,

"I can tap into a person's memories and use it against them. I can shape-shift into anything or anyone, even take on human form.",

"You'll do. Use your power on the Red Galaxy Ranger and destroy him. The other Rangers will then, have no Leader to look up to. Go on my command." Morpheus bowed,

"Yes Master."

* * *

(**_Scene switch: Sleeping Quarters, Terra Venture_**/Kendrix' POV)

**(Flashback)**

**_"DAD STOP! WHAT DID I DO!?"_**** I wailed,**

**"****_SHUT UP!_**** You're mother is dead because of you!" I shook my head,**

**"You're wrong dad! She left because ****_all_**** you did was hit her! She tried to leave with me but you just ****_shot_**** her in cold blood!",**

**"****_Don't_**** you dare back-answer me girl!" My dad snarled. He armed himself with a kitchen knife and struck my bare arm with it. I yelled out in pain, clutching it. It was bleeding heavily.**

**"If you don't behave yourself, I will do ****_a lot_**** worse. I will even get out the same gun that I used to kill mother." I cringed, I've been living in this abuse since I was a kid. I feared my dad ever since he killed my mom, because all he did was hit her. Then someone started yelling,**

**_"POLICE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH HANDS UP!"_**** I breathed a sigh of relief, the neighbours must've copped on to the abuse going on in my home and called the police! I'm grateful now.**

**"Just face it dad. Go out and face them." With that, he gave me back-hand and he continued to hit me, again and again. I was close to losing consciousness, until I heard the door being forced open. I vaguely saw my dad being pinned to the ground and hand-cuffed. I saw someone approaching me.**

**"It's OK. It's over now. I need a Medic here!" And everything went black.**

**(Flashback Ends)**

I shot up in an instant, god! That's the second time I had this nightmare. Why won't it stop? My dad's in jail for Domestic Violence. I looked at my left arm, I saw the scar from that knife my dad struck me with. The wound was stitched up, but it left this scar as a reminder.

My dad was sentenced to life in prison when I turned 15. I was then put in with a Foster Family and enjoyed a life I never had. Even with that, I was constantly plagued with nightmares of my abusive childhood.

I miss my real mom, dearly, she was the only person who showed kindness and love towards me. Trying to leave was the biggest mistake and now she's dead. God! My whole life was so messed up.

No one knows about my past, Kai, Damon, Leo and not even my closest friend Maya. I turned to see Maya sleeping soundly on her hammock. I jumped off the bed and made my way to the Living Quarters, unknown to me that I woke up Maya.

(**_Scene: Living Quarters_**/Maya's POV)

I woke up to hear Kendrix leaving the room. I wonder what's wrong with her? I've been noticing a pattern, she's been waking up, leaving and coming back. In the morning she seems quiet, as if something's bothering her. It was going on for the past couple of days. I haven't told the others yet, I was hoping to speak to her first.

I have a funny feeling she's hiding something. Then when she's wearing her civilian clothes, she generally wears a lot of long-sleeved tops, I don't see her once with a Short-sleeve. She could be hiding something underneath, like a mark or a scar. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow and I tried, to get back to sleep.

* * *

_Next Morning…_

(**_Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Terra Venture_**/Kendrix' POV)

I woke up a while later from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tiredness, I didn't have a good sleep last night. It doesn't bother me that much, I'm a light sleeper. One half is true, the other half is really because of past, my abusive dad and the Inch and a half long scar doesn't help, acting as a reminder.

The abuse officially started after my mom and I tried to leave, I was like… six or seven then? As _"punishment"_, which was really eleven or twelve years of torture for me, he started to beat me, verbally abuse me and kick me viciously as if I was dog to him. Other things he did to me was too hard for me tell. Mentally, he broke me, I couldn't find the courage to tell a trusted friend, adult, teacher or call for help. I was too scared.

Soon my friends and teachers started asking me where I was getting all the cuts and bruises and I just lied to them, saying I fell and banged myself whatever. I was terrified of everything and psychologically, my past scarred me, for the rest of my life.

I jumped off the bed, stretched my arms and got into my civilian clothes. Luckily, it's my day-off work, which I so badly needed, spend too much time in the labs.

I saw Maya's hammock was empty, I guess she's already gone to the Living Quarters where Leo, Kai and Damon are hanging out, for breakfast. I then left my room.

(**_Scene switch: Living Quarters_**/Maya's POV)

I walked into the Living Quarters for breakfast. Kai was busy cooking, he generally does breakfast, lunch and dinner and hell he's some cook! For a Senior GSA Officer. Under all that strict, militant and by-the-rule book stuff, he's really a softy! I've seen it when he fell head-over-heels for Hannah. I looked to Leo and Damon having an Arm Wrestling Contest. I sighed, will they ever grow up?

I have a slight crush on Damon, but I don't if he likes me. For some reason, I think he does, like… he keeps staring a me with his warm brown eyes, enough to melt any girl's heart. He cute, strong, kind and understanding. I'm just too scared to act on my feelings and tell him that I like him. I sat down on the coach, waiting for breakfast and of course, we have to wait for Kendrix as well.

_«Can't forget her!»_ I thought.

I'm still debating that should everyone about kendrix' strange behaviour. I'm worried for her and I want to help. She's hiding something and I know it. Then the door opened and Kendrix walked in, in her civilian clothes. I guess she has a day-off today and boy does she need it! Kai and Damon have a day-off too. We have a chance to get together! I watched as Kendrix rolled her eyes when she saw Damon and Leo still Arm Wrestling!

"How long were _you two_ at this?" I asked,

"Ever since we sat our butts down!" Leo grunted,

"I'm not… stopping till I- get your fist on the- table!" Said Damon. He looked ready to drop and finally, he gave way as Leo slammed his onto the table. Leo stood up cheering himself!

"_Woo hoo!_ Lion 1, Condor 0! Sorry Bird-brain!" He teased. Kendrix then started cracking her knuckles. God! How does she do it!?

"If you're so _confident_ oh fearless Leader in Red, how about I challenge you?" Leo's face went red, almost as red as his T-shirt. What is Kendrix thinking? She never takes part in any _"guy"_ stuff, but this will be very interesting. Myself and Damon crowded around Leo and Kendrix as they prepared themselves to wrestle.

They both placed their free hand behind their backs used their strong-arms. Kendrix was right-handed and Leo was left.

"Let the Battle of Sexes commence!" Damon joked and the two started. They added the same amount of pressure. Kendrix seems clearly unfazed by Leo's strength and muscular build in his arms, compared to hers. Leo tried adding more pressure but he couldn't budge Kendrix' hand even by a Millimetre! I saw Kendrix smirk, Leo's face was showing pain, he couldn't take it any longer and that was the chance Kendrix was waiting for.

She moved her hand like lightening, smacking Leo's hand on the table with a **_"BANG"!_** Damon was on his backs in stitches, his face! There were tears in his eyes that the younger brother of Mike was beaten by a girl. Kendrix stood up and smirked,

"What's today's lesson Lion Boy?",

"Never underestimate a girl." He whimpered, clutching his hand. I was shocked that Kendrix was able to take him,

"_Damn_ Kendrix! Have you been working out?",

"Lets just say, a while back, I was sneaking in and out to face the Seniors in several Arm Wrestling Competitions and I still have an unbeaten Winning Streak. Although, no one challenges me anymore cause they're scared of me." ,

"No wonder you were able to beat Leo so easily.",

"_Hey!_ It's like taking on one of the Seniors!" She joked and then suddenly yawned.

"_Hell Kendrix!_ Did you get _any_ sleep at all last night?" Kai asked,

"You know me Kai, I'm a light sleeper." I knew she was lying. This was because of last night! I can't believe he bought that! Something's wrong, I can see it in her eyes. Our Transmorphers went off, guess breakfast will have to wait! What a bummer! Leo answered,

"What sup Alpha?",

_«Rangers! There's a monster attacking the Centre Dome!»_,

"We're on our way!" And we bolted out.

(**_Scene switch: Centre Dome_**/Kendrix' POV)

We made our way through the Centre Dome to find that damn monster! We didn't even get the chance to eat! Scorpius just strikes at the wrong time. We faced our threat, some kind of humanoid creep. What sort of freaks does Scorpius hire? We went into of defensive stance and revealed our Transmorphers.

"Go Galactic!" And we were in our significant Ranger suits. I'm the Pink Galaxy Ranger, Maya is Galaxy Yellow, Kai- Galaxy a Blue, Damon- Galaxy Green and Leo- Galaxy Red. Our opponent growled,

"Time to die Rangers! First of all, my name is Morpheus!",

_"Not that easily we fall!" _Leo intervened and we unsheathed our Quasar Sabres and charged. The humanoid creature managed to knock us down, apart from me, so it was just one-on-one.

We circled for a few seconds, then he charged. I side-stepped and struck him, which made him angry. I was then taken off guard, grabbed me the neck. I ended up dropping my Sabre.

**_"KENDRIX!"_** Leo yelled. Morpheus placed his hand on my head and started doing… I don't know what, it felt like he was reading my memories! Once he was done, he threw me to the ground and I de-morphed, feeling a bit fazed and dis-orientated. Morpheus then made a run, I wonder what he's planning?

All of a sudden, I just… blacked out.

(**_Scene switch: Medical Bay, Astro Megaship_**/Leo's POV)

I stood outside, watching Alpha checking up on Kendrix, physically and mentally. I was on edge, I'm almost afraid to lose her! I fell for her from the moment I literally crashed into her, when I stared into her eyes, which felt like hours, I just knew we were meant to be together, like it was Fate's call. Alpha walked out, meaning he finished the check up.

"How is she Alph?" I questioned,

"Both physically and mentally, Kendrix is fine. She's resting now. I should warn you though, I'd be careful of that creature Morpheus, he seems like the dangerous and unpredictable type. Be on guard." The little robot warned. We all nodded, I was skeptical about that monster.

I walked into the room where Kendrix was resting and sat down next to her. Then eyes began to flutter, she turned her head to me and smiled,

"Hey." She simply said,

"Hey Keni. How are you feeling?",

"A bit light-headed, but I'll live.",

"Good to hear.",

_«Come on! Ask her out! If you do like her, then this is your chance!»_ I mentally sighed at my conscience. I gulped, but went with my heart, hopefully she'll open her heart to me. Rejection is all I need,

"Kendrix, I was… wondering if- if you were free, some time tomorrow afternoon?" Kendrix raised her eyebrow at me,

"Yeah I am. Are you asking me out? This isn't any… one-on-one hang-out friendship kinda thing?" _Ouch!_ Cat got my tongue there. I chuckled a little bit,

"If it's a date you want, I'm guessing its a "Yes"?",

"Sure, I'll go out with you. Does tomorrow afternoon suit you then? Just be warned Lion Boy, I might challenge you to Arm Wrestling again." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, I have to get revenge for that.

It's her humour and kindness that attracts me to her, she's one-of-a-kind, I'll never find a girl like her in world, let alone the Universe or the Galaxy! I can't blow anything on this date.

"Tomorrow afternoon it is Keni." And we changed subject, but we couldn't stop talking.

(**_Scene: Outside Room, Medical Bay_**/Maya's POV)

I was leaning against the wall, listening to Leo's and Kendrix' conversation. I can't believe plucked up the courage to ask her out! I think it's so cute and romantic, but I do wonder how will an air-headed and spirited lad like Leo and a brainy, analytical and logical Scientist like Kendrix would get on? Will their differences get in the way? Although, I have noticed, one thing in common, they're both very stubborn people on the team.

"Couldn't _resist_ playing the eavesdropper hey?" Asked a familiar voice. I twirled around in surprise, to see Damon by the door, smirking. I sighed,

"You know what I'm like Damon. Anyway, I do think it was about time that Leo asked Kendrix out. He _really_ likes her.",

"Yeah I noticed. Hey Maya, are free any day?",

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I was getting skeptical,

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" I gasped, my heart was skipping! I can't believe Damon actually likes me!

_"Of course!"_ Damon smiled,

"How about Thursday Afternoon then?",

"Sure!",

"Thursday Afternoon it is. Bye Maya!" And he left. My mind was racing with thoughts, I can't believe he asked me out! I can't wait to tell Kendrix!

* * *

_Next Day…_

(**_Scene switch: Comet Café_**/Kendrix' POV)

I sat down on a stool in the Comet Café. I wasn't in front of the bartender, but looking out the window. My mind was buzzing with emotions, Leo asked me out! I can't believe he even had the courage to do so! I do like him, I'm just good at hiding my feelings… almost too well. I haven't touched my glass if water yet, god what a waste of a dollar! I checked my watch,

"12:30." Oh no! I'm late for work! I gulped down my water, turned to return the glass to the bartender. I rushed over, not noticing anyone in front of me. I bumped into someone, who seemed to have a very sturdy body build, but I heard him grunt. Man! I have a bad habit of walking into people. Got to blame Leo for that.

"_Watch_ where you're going ma'am!",

"I sorry." I replied. I looked up at him, the face and looks instantly hit me like lightening! _It can't!_ It couldn't _be _him! He's in prison, back on Earth! I dropped the glass, breaking it. I began to step back in dis-belief. My dad frowned. Oh no! He _still_ remembers me!

"Ken are you feeling alright? You look pale." He tried to approach me. _It is_ him! Only he calls me "Ken"!

**_"Stay away from me!"_** I yelled. I pushed him and bolted out of the Comet Café.

(**_Scene switch: Main Square, Centre Dome_**/Kendrix' POV)

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I never ran so fast in my life. I reached the Main Square of the Centre Dome, wary onlookers staring at me, why was I running? I then ran into another person and we both fell. I hope it isn't my dad, if it is, that's my Death Warrant sealed, literally.

"Kendrix? Are you OK?" I sighed in relief, it was only Maya. She helped me up on my feet.

"Are you sure you're OK? You seemed… distressed.",

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm late for work.",

"That's not like you at all Kendrix. You're generally on time." She said,

"Well I lost track of time in the…" My speech started to slow down, directly, behind Maya, was my dad. He was smirking at me. He was giving me familiar stares, stares saying,

_"Do something wrong, I'll kill you."_ Man, I'll never forget that. He was still standing there, my whole body was like a brick, I couldn't move. He then disappeared.

"_Kendrix_? Terra Venture to _Kendrix_?" I snapped out of my daze when Maya waved her hand in front of my face. My eyes aren't playing games with me, my dad is really here on Terra Venture! Maya became concerned,

"Kendrix are you feeling alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost." I guess Maya should have a right to know about my past, everyone else openly told their past lives, I didn't. I looked away and mumbled,

"Because I have seen one." I sat down on a nearby bench. Maya sat next to me, this time, she was worried about me. "I've been hiding something that I haven't told any of you." I didn't even make eye contact.

"What is it Keni? You can tell me, I'm not going to get mad at you.",

"The reason I froze a moment ago was… I saw my dad behind you. He's here on Terra Venture." Maya scoffed, she doesn't understand,

"Isn't that a good thing? That one of your family members are here?",

"_You don't get it Maya!_ He's not like a dad you would want. He- he-" I began to stammer,

"Come on, let it out. You can say it, don't bottle it up." I sighed,

"He physically abused me when I was young." Maya gasped in shock and horror,

"**_WHAT!_** When did it start?",

"I'm going to have to tell the whole story to you, but maybe condense it.",

"We have plenty of time, Trakeena has been quiet for a while." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**(Flashback)**

**(****_Scene switch: Bedroom, Morgan Household_****/****Kendrix' POV****)**

**I was sleeping soundly in my bed, until I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I woke up and looked to see my mom. She was wearing a track suit over her PJs. What's she doing that she has to wake me up?**

**"Mommy?",**

**"Kendrix dear, wake up. We're leaving.",**

**"Is daddy coming?" My mom shook her head,**

**"No. He's not. Look Ken, you're daddy has done some bad things, so we have to go. Come on." I got out of the bed, put on my slippers and mom put her jacket over me. She picked me up and quietly, walked down the stares. We reached the door until someone stopped us,**

**"Going ****_somewhere_**** Amelia?" It was daddy,**

**"I'm leaving John, with Kendrix. She doesn't deserve to see what you're doing. God sake! She's ****_only_**** seven!" She yelled,**

**_"Don't back-answer me like that!"_**** Dad roared. It scared me, so I covered my ears.**

**"You're not going anywhere." He said and took out a weapon. Daddy was smiling, I don't know why, I don't know what's going on here! **

**"Mommy, I'm scared.",**

**"Don't worry Kendrix." My mom reassured,**

**"You can go, but little Ken stays here.",**

**"She's not staying with a ****_bastard_**** like you!" ****_BANG!_**** I watched as mom fell to the floor, she didn't move, didn't do anything. Was she dead? Dad walked over to me,**

**"It's OK Kendrix. It's over, I wouldn't anyone take you.",**

**"But- mommy said you did bad things." I sobbed,**

**"She's just trying to accuse me. She's the bad person here." And he hugged me.**

**(Flashback Ends)**

"It wasn't until the abuse came to its extreme, I realised it was my dad who killed mom. Shot her in cold-blood. No mercy, anything. He lied to me, about everything.",

"_Oh god!_ Kendrix! How could you live that _so-call_ father of yours?" Maya exclaimed,

"Lets say, when I was living with my dad, after he murdered my mom, I was living in a world of lies. I was so young then, he was just able to manipulate me easily.",

"What happened then?",

"The abuse started, I tried to carry on my normal school life and from there, everything went chaotic. My dad was _"supposed"_ to be in jail, for life, when I was 15. By Court Order, I was put into Foster Care, but it was the best thing for me. I was with a loving family, who cared for me and were there for me."

**(Flashback Resumes)**

**(****_Scene switch: Angel Grove High Court_****/****Kendrix' POV****)**

**I was sitting next to my Lawyer, who was against my dad's Lawyer. I figured my dad would have no chance of escaping, it's really obvious he's attempting to lie his way out, but this court case is coming to a close and the Judge and Jury have a fair idea that he's already guilty. The Judge walked out and nodded at one of the members of the Jury to stand. A middle-aged woman, somewhere in her 40's or 50's stood up.**

**"Can Mr. John Morgan please face the Jury." The Judge asked. Without question, my dad did what he was ordered to do and faced the woman.**

**"By order of the Judge and basing on the evidence given, we declare John Morgan: Guilty as charged for the murder of Amelia Morgan and physical Child Abuse of Kendrix Morgan. You will be sentenced to life in prison and the legal Parental Rights to be given to a trust-worthy Foster Family." She finished. I will never see my dad again.**

**(Flashback Ends)**

"But sometimes… I would have nightmares of the time of my abuse and my mom's death. God I can clearly hear the gunshot to this very day!",

**(Flashback Resumes)**

**(****_Scene switch: Scott's Household_****/****Kendrix' POV****)**

**It was late at night and I struggled to sleep as a nightmare had a hold on me. I then heard the sound of a familiar gunshot and I woke up screaming,**

**_"MOMMY NO!"_**** My Foster Parents ran in, with Trini, my Foster mom running in. I locked her in a tight hug as Jason, my Foster Dad turned on the light. I was crying, that memory shook me so bad.**

**"It's OK Keni, it's OK." She comforted,**

**"Kendrix honey, what happened?" Jason asked me,**

**"I… I… I saw my dad kill mom. The- the noise, the gun, it was clear as day!" I whimpered,**

**"Kendrix, you're dad is in jail, there's no way, over our dead body will we let his hands get on you." Said Trini,**

**"And if he manages to escape somehow and finds us here, I'll beat that man with my Karate skills!" I laughed a little bit,**

**"Dad, could you teach me Karate? I think it's cool!",**

**"Why of course, I bet my old friend Tommy would love to challenge you, when you're ready." Then I hugged him,**

**"I love you dad! And I love you mom!",**

**"We all love you Kendrix. We promise, we won't let anything happen to you."**

**(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, Jason and Trini were the Original Power Rangers, but I was struggling to think of a Foster Family and they were the first two,bot come into my mind. Hey hey ^.^')

* * *

"God, that must've been hard. Does that explain why you'd be waking up at night?" She questioned. I nodded in reply, wordlessly, it was enough to say it all.

"Because my nightmares were so bad and so frequent, my Foster Parents got help for me and I regularly attend sessions to my Counsellor. I was able to speak about things, but the past had a… a _grip_ on me. My tortured childhood was really bad. My dad left me psychologically scarred.",

"Last question, why do you wear long-sleeved tops or jackets all the time? Everyone wears short-sleeved." I took my jacket off and turned, revealing my left arm,

"Because I was trying to hide this." I showed Maya my scar, she flinched at the sight. It was a clean, straight line, measuring an Inch and a half, maybe longer, but it went from my Shoulder, ending halfway of my Arm.

_"Christ! How did you get that?"_ I looked away,

"Dad struck me with a Kitchen Knife. It was the last night he laid his bloody hands on me. The neighbours realised what was going on and contacted the police. My dad was arrested and charged for Murder, Domestic Violence and Child Abuse. I haven't seen him since, till now." I was close to tears because I had to reveal this. It was so hard for me, I'm actually glad I let it out.

_"Oh Kendrix!"_ Maya was full of sympathy, "You lived with all that, yet you were able to keep your kind nature to now, with us.",

"Guess we all have skeletons in our closets." I said quietly. Our Transmorphers went off. I answered the signal,

_"Go!"_ I replied,

_«Kendrix, Maya! Furio and some stingwingers are attacking! We don't know where Morpheus is. We're west from you guys!»_ Leo explained and we cut off. Time to go!

"Lets get moving! We're only about 15 Klicks from the guys!" And we ran.

(**_Scene switch: Battlefield, Main Square, Centre Dome_**/Kendrix' POV)

When we reached the Battlefield, Leo and the others were already engaged in battle with Furio. Guess they already defeated the Stingwingers. Maya and I morphed into our ranger suits, then towards them to aid them in battle. Maya was faster than me, but just as I caught up with them, a force field activated out of the blue! Cutting the path between myself and my friends.

The shield then changed shape, becoming more of a small dome and Furio cowered off, but… maybe this was a distraction? Who knows. Maya raced over to me, not realising the shield, she was forced back from its electric shock. Hell that's got to hurt!

**_"KENDRIX!" _**She shrieked,

"I'm OK Maya! Just find a way to _deactivate_ the force field!" I ordered,

"You're not getting out here. Not by a long shot my dear Ken." Said a cold, familiar voice behind me. It caused a chill up my spine and fear over whelmed me all of a sudden. I slowly turned, it was my dad, armed with an all too familiar weapon.

"Dad… I-" He cut me off,

"Time for you to join your mother. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you again." He laughed. I was shaking uncontrollably, my fears are coming true.

"Don't _listen_ to him Kendrix! That's _not_ your dad! He's in jail and he still is! Morpheus is playing mind-games with you!" Maya yelled. Fear just consumed me, my legs were locked in place, I couldn't move. I couldn't unsheathe my Quasar Sabre.

Dad walked over to me and picked me up by my neck. I gasped for breath. He then threw me to the ground. I groaned a little bit. Before I could move, my dad kicked me in the stomach, he took off my helmet, revealing my face and he punched me. God! All the memories are flooding back in.

"_Kendrix! _He's not your dad! It's Morpheus, _right_ in front of you! You got to find the strength to see that!" Leo shouted,

"You can fight Kendrix!" Kai encouraged,

"You're better than that low-life Keni!" Said Damon. They're right, I have to find the strength. I've been afraid of my dad for too long and now it has to stop. It's time for me to say _"No more!"_. I heard the cocking of a gun, pointed right at my head. I clenched my fist,

"Any last words Ken?" He smirked,

"Yeah. Stop playing games with my _head_ Morpheus!" I executed a Sweep Kick, knocking my enemy to the ground. I took out my Quasar Sabre, Morpheus stood up, but as soon as he did, I landed two hits on him. Sparks flew with each strike, but I didn't stop.

Instead of fear controlling me, anger took its place. I was angry with that monster for messing with my head, angry for posing as my dad and I was most angry with Scorpius for sending this creep.

I kicked Morpheus in the stomach and he flew back on the ground. He couldn't hold his shape-shift any longer and reverted from my dad's form, to his real monster form. I walked over to him. Morpheus struggled to get on his feet. I stood there and stared at him, he looked so helpless, unable to defend himself.

_"Pink Ranger have mercy!" _He whimpered. I raised my Quasar Sabre, charging it up for a Power Strike. I grabbed him, forcing him to stand up and I landed a clean hit on him. Morpheus fell and was destroyed in an explosion that followed. We all noticed then, the force field disappeared.

I walked over to pick up my helmet, but I powered down. My suit and helmet disappeared in pink light. My friends did the same. I can't believe it! With my friend's help, I was able to face my fears and come to terms with my past. Leo put his arm around me,

"Lets go home." He said. I nodded and we walked away from the battlefield. I hope, one day actually, that I'd like to see my dad, my real dad on Earth, to see has he learned his lesson.

I still miss mom though, but I'm sure she's watching me, she's proud of me and we will be reunited one day and I hope, wherever she is she has forgiven dad, for what he has done. When we will see each other in Heaven or Afterlife whatever, we'll be a happy family again, yet I still dearly love my Foster Family, Jason and Trini Scott.

They were there for me, when my old family weren't and I'm also glad, to share a piece of my background with close friends like Maya, Leo, Kai and Damon, friends who understand. As for me now, it's time to put the past behind and look forward.

The End!


End file.
